Problem: Christopher walked his dog for $7$ miles on each of the past $8$ days. How many miles did Christopher walk his dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Christopher went walking. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 56\text{ miles}$ Christopher walked a total of $56$ miles.